La primera fotografía
by SouthYaoiAdiction
Summary: Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan...
1. Chapter 1

_*Este fanfic es probablemente el mas largo que escriba (no escribo cosas muy largas :/ )_

_*Es el primer capitulo y yo creo que el mas largo_

_*Gracias a Okaasan y Otoosan por darme su sermón raro(regaño) , del cual saque inspiración para el fic xD _

_*Otra y la principal inspiracion para el fic fue "Frank Wolf" *¬* (no me odien por eso)_

_*Los personajes __**no**__ me pertenecen_

_*La edades de los personajes segun yo son: _

_Kyle 16_

_Kenny 17_

_Eric 17_

_Butters 15_

_Craig 18_

_pero tómenlas según ustedes quieran, pues luego las mias son un poco ilogicas _

**_*ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!_**

* * *

_**La primera fotografía**_

**_Capitulo 1_****_~Modelo de ojos verdes~_**

Hacia un par de años que Kyle Broflovski se había convertido en modelo gracias a su delgada y fina compleción física; Erick Cartman se había convertido en su manager o su "explotador" como Kyle solía llamarlo; ellos habían sido amigos de infancia, aunque nunca se habían llevado del todo bien

-Hey! Ya terminaste o piensan estar otra hora ahí adentro- las palabras de su manager, sacaron a Kyle de sus pensamientos

-Ah?!... Si ya voy- Kyle abrió la puerta para toparse con un chico de cabello castaño, alto, un poco robusto -Lo siento-

-Da igual ya vámonos-

Kyle y Erick salieron del lugar, a la salida los esperaba un Audi último modelo color negro junto con un chofer que les abrió la puerta

-Más vale que ese vagó valga la pena- mascullo Erick

Kyle simplemente volteó a ver al castaño y puso una leve sonrisa de resignación

Conforme iban acercándose al lugar donde verían al fotógrafo novato, las casas y autos lujosos iban desapareciendo, eran remplazadas por departamentos baratos y coches destartalados

Kyle trago saliva al pensar en que tipo de barrio se estaban metiendo -Erick...-

-Llegamos- el chofer detuvo el auto frente a un edificio muy dañado y empobrecido; Kyle sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando el chofer abrió la puerta

Todo el lugar apestaba a basura y alcohol, no había olor que le causará más asco a Kyle que eso

Erick se acercó y toco el timbre, esperaron unos minutos pero no hubo respuesta alguna, una vez más Erick toco el timbre de manera insistente -Erick, Vámonos de aquí-pidió Kyle jalando al mencionado

-No! Cancele varias citas hoy para venir con el vago que al menos nos pague por haber venido- negó molesto y siguió insistiendo con el timbre, Kyle suspiro resignado, para Erick él solo era mercancía para negociar

Justo cuando Erick se estaba dando por vencido el portón de entrada se abrió, desde la bocina del timbre que impresionantemente funcionaba se escucho una voz -Suban-

Al entrar al edificio Kyle no dejaba de temblar, el lugar era angosto y oscuro -No funciona?!- el "elevador" estaba fuera de servicio, cosa que no le pareció a Erick puesto que si odiaba algo era subir escaleras

Subieron los ocho pisos del edificio, mientras Erick no dejaba de maldecir todo lo que se encontrará en el lugar; al llegar al departamento Kyle se acercó y toco la puerta tímidamente, dejando atrás a Erick quien aún no podía recuperar el aliento

La puerta fue abierta por un joven rubio, alto y apuesto, de profundos y cautivadores ojos azules, de apariencia desaliñada -Pasen-

Kyle y Erick entraron departamento y todo el lugar estaba impregnado con olor a alcohol; Kyle odiaba tanto ese aroma, le producía náuseas

-Bien Vago, ya estamos aquí, mi dinero- exigió Erick

-No lo tengo- dijo con simpleza él rubio

-Que?!... Tu despreciable hijo de puta!- Erick estaba furioso quería golpear al chico

-Aún...- dijo quitándose al gordo de encima -Con el dinero que saque de vender las fotografías te pagare-

Erick se quedo un momento pensando -Esta bien, maldito, pero quiero $100 más-

-Imbécil- dijo el rubio rodando los ojos

-Que dijiste idiota!?- Erick tomo al rubio por la camiseta

-Erick, Basta!- dijo Kyle tomando el hombro de su compañero, harto de la actitud del mismo

Erick soltó al ojiazul, él cual se acomodó nuevamente sus ropas -por cierto, soy Kenneth- se presentó

-Yo soy Ky...-

-"Kyle Broflovski y su insoportable manager Erick Cartman"- interrumpió el rubio -Se quiénes son- Kyle se sintió molesto por la interrupción del rubio pero no dijo nada -Vamos a empezar o que?!-

Caminaron por el pequeño departamento desordenado y lleno de pósters de playboy hasta un cuarto, dentro del cuarto había tres puertas incluyendo la de entrada, era totalmente diferente, seguía apestando a alcohol, pero, estaba ordenado y despejado, con más iluminación, pintado de blanco y mucho más limpio

-Que es aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo curioso

-El estudio- respondió Kenneth mientras ponía en orden las cosas de la cámara

-grrrrrr- *ruido* -...- Erick se moría de hambre y su estómago exigía comida -Agh! Me muero de hambre!- se quejó cruzando los brazos

-Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, si quieres- dijo Kenneth sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo

Erick bufo y Kyle soltó una pequeña risita -Ve a comer Erick- siguió burlándose el pelirrojo

-Para que estés sólo con el fotógrafo~...-

Kenneth negó ligeramente con la cabeza el comentario tan absurdo, pero a Kyle le molesto bastante

-Idiota-

Pasaron unos 10min mientras el rubio aún peleaba con la cámara

-Sabes que, Kyle, háblame cuando quieras que pase por ti, me voy a comer- Erick salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la salida

Kyle se asomó desde la puerta para verlo salir -Oye! A dónde vas?!-

-A comer- dijo Erick saliendo del departamento

Kyle bufo molesto y cerro el cuarto de un portazo

-Quítate la ropa-

-Que?!- Kyle se vio muy sorprendido ante la orden -D... De que estas... Hablando?-

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo sacó una especie de tela roja y la puso sobre en una mesita cercana -Quítatela- repitió

En ese momento entro un pequeño rubio, un poco nervioso -Siento haber llegado tarde, Kenny- se disculpó apenado

-No te preocupes, ayudalo-

-Si- dijo el pequeño rubio acercándose a Kyle -Hola, soy Butters, seré tu maquillista- Butters abrió una de las puertas de la habitación -Pasa por favor- Kyle entro al cuarto era angosto, pero, estaba bien -Quítate la ropa, por favor- dijo saliendo nuevamente del cuarto

Kyle comenzó quitándose los tenis y los calcetines, poniendo sus delgados pies en suelo de azulejo, después desabrocho su chamarra y se quitó la playera, dejando descubiertos su pecho y espalda, desabrocho el botón y cierre de pantalón y rápidamente lo deslizo por sus delgadas piernas, quedando en bóxers solamente ; había un espejo viejo, de cuerpo completo, Kyle se sintió apenado al mirase en el, y ver su cuerpo lleno de marcas y moretones

Butters entro a la habitación con una bata en las manos, se quedo sorprendido al ver que Kyle se veía aún más vulnerable sin ropa -L... Los bóxer también- dijo tímidamente; Kyle se los quito, revelando que el mayor daño se encontraba en sus caderas -Toma- Butters entrego la bata -Ven acá- Butters sentó a Kyle para comenzar a maquillarlo "No hay mucho que maquillar" pensó Butters quien sentía mucha curiosidad por él chico, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar

Comenzó por poner maquillaje morado en algunas zonas del rostro, lo que le pareció extraño a Kyle, pero en poco tiempo logro deducir que debían lucir como golpes, conforme Butters bajaba por el cuerpo de Kyle se daba cuenta que su trabajo era sencillo, no sólo por los golpes que tenía Kyle en el cuerpo, sino también por su tes tan pálida que hacía que un poco de maquillaje bastara para resaltar

-Ya!?- pregunto Kenneth desde afuera de la habitación

Butters abrió la puerta -Ya-

Detrás de Butters, salió un chico pálido de apariencia bastante demacrada, ni siquiera parecía ser el modelo pelirrojo que había llegado al departamento

El rubio de sudadera naranja se sorprendió al ver el cambio del joven -Wow... Ni siquiera pareces tu!- Kyle se sonrojó y río levemente -Bien, empecemos-

Butters tomo la tela roja que Kenny había sacado hace un rato, la desdoblo dejando ver que era una bandera Nazi, Kyle apretó los dientes al verla -Quítate la bata por favor-

-Espera, que esperas que haga con "eso"?!- pregunto Kyle, mirando con una cara de desprecio la bandera

-Eres judío o no?- pregunto Kenny, bastante desinteresado

-Si- contestó Kyle molesto

-Kenny- Butters miro seriamente al mayor

Este soltó un pesado suspiro y miro al judío -La fotografía es para la revista "" una edición especial sobre el Holocausto- Kyle se cruzó de brazos aún disgustado -Vamos por favor, de todas formas ya estas aquí-

Kyle lo pensó unos segundos -Esta bien- suspiro resignado, a fin de cuentas era su trabajo

Butters sonrió y salió de la habitación después de explicarle a Kyle como sería la fotografía

En cuanto se fue Kyle se sentó en el piso, ya sin la bata, con la bandera como si fuese una sábana -Kyle, acomodate bien- suspiro Kenny

-Como?!- pregunto Kyle que aún se estaba peleando por acomodar la bandera

Kenny se acercó a Kyle y se incoó en el piso, tomo la pierna derecha de Kyle desde el muslo, para acomodarla sobre la bandera, Kyle se sonrojó al sentir la mano del rubio tan cerca de su entrepierna, después tomo el brazo izquierdo y lo puso recargado en el piso encimandose un poco en Kyle para poder acomodarla correctamente, con la otra mano Kyle sostenía la bandera contra su pecho, dejando sólo la mitad descubierto, Kenny tomo la barbilla del judío y ladeo su rostro hacia la derecha levantando la mirada, dejando descubierto el lado izquierdo de su cuello -Así- susurro al oído del pelirrojo

-K... Kenneth- Kyle estaba sonrojado y notablemente exitado

Kenny lo miro y se levantó -No la olvides... descansa, necesito arreglar la maldita cámara- dijo alejandose para llegar a la cámara

-Amm... Yo...-

-Si quieres un baño ahí hay uno, y hay revistas si quieres- dijo Kenneth sin mirar al pelirrojo, señalando la tercera puerta en la habitación

Kyle alcanzo la bata, se levantó y camino de la manera más normal y disimula que pudo, al llegar al baño cerró la puerta con seguro y se dejó caer al suelo, "no quiero!" Kyle no quería hacerlo pero lo que había provocado el rubio era algo imposible de ignorar, Kyle deslizo su mano por su vientre hará llegar a su miembro

-Nhg...!- Kyle comenzó a frotar su miembro con sus manos mientras que con la se cubría la boca intentando reprimir inútilmente sus gemidos

-Ahh!... Nhg!... Nya...- Kyle arqueo la espalda y apretó los dientes -Mnn... Ah!- se vino en sus manos, soltando un gemido más alto y ruidoso que los otros, después de eso Kyle encogió sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, haberlo hecho lo hizo sentir culpable

-Kyle...?- desde afuera Kenny

Kyle se levantó de inmediato e intentado disimular su llanto -Ya voy- lavo sus manos e intento que no pareciera que lloro, abrió la puerta para regresar al estudio -Ya-

-Todo bien?- pregunto Kenny al ver los hermosos ojos verdes del chico enrojecidos por el llanto

-S... Si- contestó el pelirrojo desviando la mirada

Kyle se acomodó justo como dijo él rubio, para no ser nuevamente humillado por él

~o~o~o~o~o~

Butters estaba afuera ordenando el departamento lo mejor que podía, recogiendo las latas y botellas de cerveza y ordenando un poco las cosas que se encontraba tirada por todos lados -Ya es tarde- miro su reloj que marcaba las 2:20pm, miro a su alrededor, el departamento ya se veía mucho más ordenado

-Kenny..- susurro al ver el retrato del joven con su ex-novia

~o~o~o~o~o~

Kyle comenzó a sentirse asqueado por el aroma a alcohol que invadía el lugar -Kenneth...-

-Estas bien?- pregunto Kenny al ver al judío más pálido de lo normal

-N... No- contesto con voz entrecortada, intentando no vomitar, pasaron apenas unos segundos de que contesto antes de que corriera al baño al vomitar

-Kyle?!- Kenny se acercó a la puerta del baño para asomarse y encontrar al pelirrojo arrodillado frente a la taza -Que pasa?-

Apenas el pelirrojo pudo recuperar el aliento respondió débilmente -E... El aroma-

El rubio entendió de inmediato

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que desmayes- Kenny ayudo a Kyle a levantarse -Vístete-

Kyle tomo sus ropas y se las puso de nuevo, se lavó el rostro para quitar el maquillaje; una ves hecho eso salieron del cuarto

En la parte de afuera el aroma era mucho más tenue opacado por el aroma a jabón -Que ocurrió?!- pregunto Butters al ver a Kyle en ese estado

-A ~Kylee~ le dio asco el aroma a cerveza- contesto Kenny en tono sarcástico -Wa! Tengo hambre!-

-Oh lo siento!- el menor se disculpaba muy apenado -No he hecho de comer, se me hizo tarde-

-No te preocupes Butters, vamos a la cafetería- dijo Kenneth revolviendo el cabello del pequeño rubio -Solo tomare una ducha y nos vamos- beso tiernamente la frente de Butters, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera culpable -Tú quédate junto a la ventana- dijo señalando a Kyle

El rubio se dirigió a una de las puertas del departamento y se encerró en ella, Kyle por su parte se sentó lo más cerca de la ventana que pudo

-Te molesta mucho el aroma a cerveza?- pregunto Butters intentando comenzar una conversación

-Si, del alcohol en general- Kyle estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos

-Oh! Entiendo- Butters se incomodaba ante ese tipo de silencios

Kyle tardo unos minutos antes de lograr tomar el valor para preguntar -Tú y Kenneth son...?- los labios de Kyle no se atrevieron a terminar la frase

No fue necesario que lo hicieran puesto a que Butters comprendió bien la pregunta -Ehh?!... Nosotros solo... Es... Bueno... Él y yo...- Butters estaba muy sonrojado y no sabía que contestar

En ese momento el rubio salió del la habitación, ya estaba más arreglado llevaba puestos unos jeans, convese negros y la misma sudadera naranja -Ya-

-Oh genial!- río nervioso el más joven, levantándose para acercarse

-Nos vamos?-

Kyle se levantó y recorrió al apartamento hacia la salida, para sacar su teléfono celular -Que haces?- pregunto el rubio tomando el celular

-Le voy a hablar a Erick- dijo mientras le quitaba su celular al rubio

-Para que?... No quieres venir?- dijo Kenny invitando al pelirrojo a comer

Kyle dudo un poco en aceptar la invitación, pero, no tenía ganas de regresar con él gordo aún -Bueno-

~o~o~o~o~o~

Caminaron un par de calles para llegar a la cafetería, era un lugar simple pero lindo

Se sentaron en uno de los gabinetes del fondo, Kenneth y Kyle quedaron en los extremos dejando a Butters al centro

A los pocos minutos se acercó un chico alto, delgado, de cabello negro con un gorro azul, una playera del mismo color y unos jeans entubados

-Que van a ordenar?- pregunto con simpleza

-Hola, mi amor- dijo Kenny guiñandole el ojo y mando un beso al chico

-Mc Cormick- contesto molesto

-Estas enojado conmigo? Pequeño Craig?- Kenny puso una tierna cara de puchero

El pelinegro suspiro resignado -Que van a ordenar?- pregunto ignorando al rubio

-Café y ensalada- ordeno el pelirrojo

-Vamos Kylee, deja tu dieta de niño modeló- insistió Kenneth pateando al chico

Kyle lo pensó, pero finalmente accedió "Lo merezco" pensó para sí

-Una malteada y hot cakes con miel-

Kenny se sorprendió al ver el cambio tan drástico en la actitud del judío

-Yo quiero un té y pay de queso- ordeno él más joven

-Yo quiero tu cuerpo en mi cama, cubierto de chocolate- bromeo Kenny

El pelinegro se sonrojó al escuchar el comentario -Idiota!-

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste antier, cuando me rogabas por más- el pelinegro se sonrojó aún más

-Tráeme un sándwich y una cerveza- término de pedir Kenny

-Ya lo traigo- apenas Craig se dio la vuelta el rubio aprovecho para poner su mano en su trasero, Craig dio un salto y miro con ira al chico

- Depravado!-

Kenneth solo se echó a reír mientras veía a Craig alejarse furioso

Butters le dio un leve codazo a Kenny a manera de reclamo -Deja de molestarlo-

-Sabes que sólo estoy jugando- Kenny rodeo al pequeño con los brazos y le beso la frente

Kyle desvío la mirada, incómodo por la situación

-Tengan- Craig había regresado con las tres órdenes de los chicos

-Te veo en la noche?- pregunto Kenny tomando la mano de Craig

-Salgo a las 9:00- contesto giñandole el ojo

Una pervertida sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de Kenny al ver como se alejaba el pelinegro

-Sabes que no irá- dijo Butters comenzando a comer su pay

Kenny abrió la cerveza y le dio un trago -A que delicia!-

Kyle había comenzado a comer hacia un rato y con bastante entusiasmo puesto que ya casi terminaba -Como puedes tomar "eso"?- pregunto aún con algo de comida en la boca

-Lo mismo pregunto- dijo Butters entrando a la conversación

Kenny solo sonrió sin contestar la pregunta

Estaban terminando el desayuno, cuando el más joven se fue al baño

-Le hablas al idiota de tu manager o te llevo yo?- pregunto Kenny terminandose lo que quedaba en la tercera botella de cerveza que había pedido

Kyle soltó un pesado suspiro al pensar nuevamente que tenía que regresar -No lo se, como tu quieras-

-Yo te llevo- concluyo el de chamarra naranja

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en los que la cabeza de Kyle no podía pensar en otra cosa más que lo que había hecho -Kenneth...- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-Dime "Kenny"- Kyle se sintió confundido un momento pero no le molestaría llamarlo así

-"Kenny"- Kyle se sentía extraño al llamarlo así pero le agradaba -Tu y Butters que tipo de... Relación llevan?- pregunto nervioso

El ojiazul miro al chico con seriedad, tras unos segundos contesto con simpleza -Nada serió, supongo-

-Nos vamos?- en ese momento el chico regreso a la mesa

-Claro- Kenny paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Butters;

Los tres salieron del lugar y se dirigieron hacia el departamento, los dos rubios iban adelante, mientras que el pelirrojo caminaba detrás, distraído con sus propios problemas

-Llegamos!...- dijo Butters al ver que el judío siguió caminando

-Ah?- Kyle regreso a la realidad

-Kylee esta algo distraído- burlo el mayor, Kyle se sonrojo e hizo una mueca -Voy a dejarlo- el corazón de Kyle dio un vuelco al ver como Kenny besaba al chico en los labios

-Esta bien- respondió Butters dando un segundo y rápido -Adiós Kyle- se despidió

Las palabras no salieron de los labios de Kyle, por lo que sólo hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras veía al chico meterse por el portón del edificio

Kenneth camino unos metros hasta llegar a algo parecido a una cochera, al abrirla revelo una motocicleta negra, con un aspecto bastante deportivo pero casual -Súbete-

Kyle paso saliva, nunca en su vida había subido a una motocicleta

-N... No creo que sea seguro ir en "eso"-

-Claro que es seguro Kylee- aseguro Kenny; Kyle se acercó temblando a la motocicleta, no podía ni siquiera pensar en subirse a una

-Apresurate!- Kenny tomo al pelirrojo de la muñeca y lo subió a la motocicleta y arranco lo más rápido posible

-Espera! Espera! Espera!- Kyle por simple instinto se aferró del rubio, le aterraba estar en la motocicleta -Dentente!- chillo

-Sólo abrazame, prometo que estarás bien- las gentiles palabras del rubio lograron que Kyle se calmará -Ves todo esta bien-

En el camino hubo momentos en los que Kyle sentía que moriría por la velocidad a la que iban pero de alguna manera confiaba en Kenneth

-Llegamos-

Kyle se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a su residencia -Como sabías donde era- pregunto al darse cuenta de que jamás se lo había dicho al rubio

-Soy adivino- dijo sarcástico, Kyle hizo una mueca -Ya había venido, para quedar con tu manager- aclaro bajando de la motocicleta y ayudando al judío -Vamos- dijo señalando la puerta de entrada

Caminaron unos metros hasta la puerta de entrada -Gracias por traerme-

-No hay de que, Kylee!-

-Emm... Bueno... Hasta luego- se despidió Kyle tímidamente

-Hasta luego- Kenny abrazo al pelirrojo y beso su mejilla -Kylee~...-

Kyle se sonrojó, por el gesto -Adiós Kenneth- dijo intentando ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios

-Adiós- el ojiazul revolvió los rojizos cabellos, y se dirigió hacia su moto

Kyle se quedo observándolo hasta que vio la motocicleta desaparecer entre las calles

Kyle abrió la puerta de la casa y encontró a Erick sentado viendo televisión

-Son casi las 10:00, donde estabas?- pregunto el castaño sin dejar de mirar la televisión

Kyle rodó los ojos -Son 8:15- contesto al mirar la hora en su reloj

-Aparte se nota que te preocupas bastante- dijo con sarcasmo

-Te dije que me hablarás para ir por ti- bufo el castaño

-De todas manera no me hubieras recogido- el ojiverde estaba molesto con Erick

-La pasaste bien con él fotógrafo?- Erick parecía que realmente quería discutir con Kyle

-Cartman, estoy cansado, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo- Kyle realmente no estaba de humor para pelear con el gordo -Voy a dormir, buenas noches-

-Quieres que vaya contigo?!- Erick seguía insistiendo en molestarlo, por su parte Kyle no se detuvo le basto con hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo -Mañana vamos a ir a una fiesta!- grito el castaño para avisar

"Una Fiesta?" Kyle odiaba las reuniones y más si eran de productores, actores y modelos vanidosos; era otra de la muchas cosas que odiaba de la vida que llevaba.

* * *

_*Perdón si tardo en subir los capítulos, soy lenta para escribir :(_

_*Reviews? :3 en verdad los agradezco_

_*Visita mi perfil :3 por favor!_


	2. Chapter 2

*Una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, tuve algunas complicaciones pero aquí esta

*Gracias a los que la siguen y son pacientes! :D

*Los personajes NO me pertenecen

*Nuevo dato de la edad:

Christoph 18

*Disfrútenlo! ^O^

* * *

**La primera fotografía **

**Capitulo 2 ~Un invitado diferente~**

Como siempre el día de Kyle comenzó a las 7:00am, cuando sonó el despertador

Kyle abrió los ojos y apago el despertador -Carajo!- se encontraba cansado y no quería levantarse, pero le espera un largo día por delante

Se levantó y camino por el largo pasillo, paso frente a la habitación de Erick quien aún estaba profundamente dormido "Suertudo" , siguió caminado hasta un cuarto lleno de aparatos de ejercicio

Tomo la ropa adecuada para el ejercicio y comenzó a hacerlo, realmente no era gran rutina, pues sólo era para poder conservar su figura delgada; tras 30min sonó la alarma del cronómetro -Acabe...!-

Kyle se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, abrió las llave del agua y casi de inmediato el agua cálida cayo sobre el delgado cuerpo del judío, todo iba normal, hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abrirse

-Hola, querido Kyle!- Erick entro a el baño

-Hola Erick- contesto indiferente desde la regadera -Sabes hay más baños en esta casa- dijo molesto por la presencia de Erick

-Pero yo quería venir a este- Erick abrió la puerta de cristal que dividía la regadera del resto del baño -Como amaneciste pequeño Kyle?...- el castaño de había quitado sus ropas antes de entrar

Kyle suspiro resignado al sentir las manos del castaño tomando su cadera -Erick...- Kyle comenzó a temblar cuando su manager beso su cuello y recorrió su cuerpo con las manos

-Te extrañe ayer Kyle- sin dejar de besar el cuello de judío, tomo sus muñecas y las puso contra la pared

-Ngh...!- fugaces gemidos se escapaban de la boca Kyle al sentir los labios de Erick recorriendo su pecho y sus manos acariciando su cuerpo mojado -Ahh!...- la abrupta entrada del miembro de Erick en su cuerpo lo hizo soltar un alarido -E... Erick!...-

-K... Kyle! Kyle!- las envestidas de Erick contra el cuerpo de pelirrojo eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas

Kyle solo se aferraba a la cabellera castaña del chico -M... Me vengo!- Kyle arqueó su espalda en el piso y se aferró aún más a Erick -Ahh!- Kyle se vino llenado su vientre y el de su compañero

-Kyle!- segundos después lo hizo Erick dentro del cuerpo de Kyle; se quedaron tirados en el piso unos minutos -Te veo abajo- Erick se levantó del piso y salió del baño

Kyle se levantó lentamente y término de bañarse nuevamente, se puso su ropa y bajo las escaleras

Erick lo esperaba en la cocina, parado junto a una báscula -Que esperas!?- Kyle se mordió el labio preocupado debido a lo que había comido el día de ayer; si había subido cuando menos una gramo Erick estaría furioso -Te mantuviste-

Kyle respiro tranquilo al saberlo

-Vamos, a desayunar- dijo el castaño saliendo por la puerta

-Claro- el pelirrojo salió tras él

~o~o~o~o~o~

-Tráeme filete a la BQ y una soda- Erick se daba bastantes lujos al comer

Kyle tenía ganas de pedir algo similar a lo que había comido el día de ayer, pero su manager jamás en la vida le permitirá comer algo así -Una ensalada chica y un agua natural- él hubiera preferido té pero odiaba el té sin azúcar

-Enseguida estará su orden-

De pronto un alboroto mas grande de lo normal se hizo en el restaurante; había llegado Bebe una de las más famosas empresarias, modelo y actriz, que había; todo el mundo la saludaba con el hipócrita entusiasmo de siempre y ella les respondía con él mismo

-Kyle!- la rubia abrazo al judío con fuerza euforia

-Hola Bebe- el pelirrojo intento no sonar muy desinteresado

-Hace mucho que no te veía! Donde has estado?!- Bebe parecía bastante interesada en hablar con ellos

-Trabajando- contesto Kyle, la chica comenzó a reír tontamente

-Ay Erick! No presiones mucho a Kyle- dijo bromeando

Erick sonrió y continuo la broma con la rubia -Es judío-

Kyle rodó los ojos molesto, mientras que los otros seguían hablando y riendo -Bueno ya me voy- la chica beso la mejilla de Kyle dejando una huella del maquillaje, -Los veo en la fiesta!- dijo mientras se despedía de Erick con un abrazo

Una vez que la chica se alejó lo suficiente Kyle miro molesto a su manager -"Es judío"?- Erick solo sonrío burlón -Además quien te dijo que quiero ir a esa "fiesta"-

Erick miro a Kyle molesto -Yo soy tu manager, yo decido cuando y a donde vas- dijo con superioridad

-Aquí están sus órdenes- dijo la mesera dejando la comida en la mesa

-Gracias-

El pelirrojo miro a Erick -Cartman come como alguien civilizado!- cuando Kyle estaba enojado con el solía llamarlo por apellido

-Oh!~ el pequeño Kyle esta enojado!?- burlo el castaño sin dejar de comer

Kyle rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de molestia y comenzó a comer en silencio

-Bien, vámonos o llegaremos tarde- dijo Erick levantándose de la mesa

-"Tarde" a donde?, la fiesta es a las 8:00pm y son la 1:30pm- dijo Kyle sin entender

-Olvide decirte tienes conferencia- aclaro Erick entregando la tarjeta a la cajera

-Que?!- Kyle odiaba las conferencias se ponía nervioso al contestar preguntas ante tanta gente

-Vamos!- Erick tomo el brazo del judío y lo jalo hasta el automóvil

~o~o~o~o~o~

Condujeron unos minutos y llegaron a una residencia igual de lujosa que la suya

-Bienvenidos!- grito un joven castaño desde la entrada

-Clyde!- a Kyle le agradaba ver al chico

-Kyle!- el chico de la entrada corrió y abrazo al judío

Ellos se conocían desde hace un tiempo, habían tenido una que otra aventura pero nunca nada serió, por lo que mantenían un vínculo íntimo

-Si, que lindo! Ahora apresúrense la conferencia es a las 4:00pm- interrumpió Erick apresurando a los chicos

Clyde lo miro enojado pero hizo caso

-Conferencia a las 4:00pm... Mmm- dijo Clyde intentando pensar en que tipo de maquillaje usaría en Kyle; en eso eran diferentes Kyle odiaba la vida de estrellato, en cambio Clyde ama la extravagancia y la atención de los medios -Ya se!- tomo a Kyle de la mano y lo llevo hasta un cuarto lleno de ropa -A ver...- estaba buscando algo en el montón -Este!- tomo un traje negro y una camisa verde brillante

Kyle lo miro poco convencido, pero se lo puso -No crees que...-

-Tienes razón! Toma este- dijo interrumpiendo a Kyle

Kyle miro el nuevo conjunto y lo único diferente era que el traje era blanco, Kyle prefería las cosa discretas y sencillas -Me refiero que no crees que es muy llamativo?- salió del vestidor con el traje puesto sintiéndose una especie de atracción de circo

-Como crees Kyle! Te ves genial!- dijo Clyde terminando de acomodar los pequeños detalles del traje -El maquillaje será discreto-

-Eso espero- río Kyle conociendo los gustos del chico

Clyde puso un poco de rubor solo para que la piel de Kyle no se viera tan pálida como de costumbre, con un tono verde pinto muy ligeras casi invisibles las sombras sobre los ojos -Ya esta!- Clyde tomo al judío y lo presento ante su manager

-Por fin! Ya son las 3:00pm, se tardaron siglos- alego enojado Erick

-Lo siento- respondió molesto Clyde

-Bien ya vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde!- apresuro él manager

Clyde los acompaño a la entrada de la residencia donde ya los esperaba el chofer con el Audi

-Adiós- se despidió Kyle abrazando al chico

-Adiós- Clyde tomo la barbilla de Kyle y le dio ligero beso en los labios haciendo que el judío se sonrojara bastante -Lindo-

-Apresurate!- grito Erick desde al automóvil

-Ya ve, antes de que te mate- río Clyde

-A... Adiós- dijo Kyle aún sonrojado al subir al auto se topó con la mirada furiosa de Erick -Que?!-

Erick le dio un pequeño e infantil jalón de cabello y después se volteó a la ventana sin decir nada, Kyle tampoco de interesó en insistir

~o~o~o~o~o~

Al acercarse a la conferencia el Audi de vio rodeado por paparazzis poniendo aún más nervioso a Kyle

-Kyle!- un rubio con el cabello peinado hacia atrás con bastante fijador recibió al chico

-Hola Gregory- saludo el ojiverde

Segundos después llego Erick logrando pasar entre la multitud  
-Hola-

-Llegaron tarde son 4:20- regaño Gregory -Bueno, como sea, te esperan allá Kyle apresurate- el rubio jalo al judío hasta lograr sacarlo a la conferencia

Las piernas de Kyle comenzaron a temblar al ver a toda esa gente mirándolo fijamente con montones de cámaras y micrófonos -Aaaam...-

-Damas y caballeros no tenemos todo el día así que comiencen- intervino él rubio evitando que Kyle hiciera el ridículo

-Joven Kyle cual es el próximo proyecto?-  
-Es cierto que participaras el la filmación de...?-  
-Los rumores sobre...?- miles de preguntas sobre diversos temas sonaron en la habitación

Tras un par de horas Kyle ya estaba harto de contestar y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza -Bien se acabaron las preguntas- interrumpió Gregory  
-Vámonos Kyle- dijo llamando al judío

Kyle bajo de la tarima y se reunió con el chico -Gracias- suspiro aliviado

-No hay de que-

Ambos de fueron caminando para desaparecer detrás de la tarima

~o~o~o~o~o~

-Donde estabas?!- pregunto Kyle a su manager apenas lo vio

-Comiendo- contesto indiferente

Usualmente Erick estaba junto a Kyle ayudándolo a responder preguntas o algo por el estilo pero esta vez había desaparecido apenas Kyle salió a la conferencia

-Bien!- Gregory intervino evitando una probable discusión -Todo salió como lo perneado o no?... Por qué no nos relajamos y tomamos algo?-

-Lo siento Gregory nos tenemos que ir- rechazo Erick

-De acuerdo-

Kyle y Erick salieron entre la gente, pero esta vez Kyle se encontraba notablemente más serió

Subieron al Audi donde Kyle continuo sin hablar -A ver maldita rata judía enserio estas tan molesto por algo tan estúpido?!- comenzó Erick

-Ya te dije que no me llames así imbécil!- grito Kyle furioso

-Kyle cálmate!- dijo Erick muy serio

Kyle comenzó a llorar sin sabe ver realmente por que -Sólo déjame en paz!- Kyle se volteó hacia la ventana y se quedo mirando el exterior del coche

~o~o~o~o~o~

Al llegar Kyle fue él primero en bajarse y sin decir nada se dirigió a su habitación

-Kyle son las 7:00 la fiesta es a las 8:00- grito su Erick al entrar detrás de él

Kyle no hizo caso y cerro de un portazo el cuarto con seguro; estaba enojado y confundido no quería saber nada del mundo, se tiró a la cama y lloro hasta quedarse dormido

~o~o~o~o~o~

-Kyle Brofovski! Abre la maldita puerta y arreglate ya es tarde!- grito Erick goleando la puerta furioso

Kyle se despertó de golpe al escuchar el escándalo, aún estaba molesto y le dolía la cabeza -No quiero ir!- grito infantilmente

-Maldita rata judía sal de ahí!- Erick continuo golpeando la puerta, Kyle solo se quedo mirando la puerta sin la más mínima intención de abrirla -Bien así lo quieres-

Kyle escucho a Erick bajar las escaleras dando por sentado que se había rendido -Idiota- estaba apunto de recostase nuevamente cuando escucho el seguro de su puerta abrirse -Erick?!- Cartman había bajado por la llaves del cuarto para entrar

-Te dije que te arreglarás- Erick tomo la muñeca de Kyle y lo tiro al suelo con fuerza -Soy tu dueño Kyle, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo!-

-T... Tu no eres mi dueño!- Kyle estaba desesperado intentando zafarse -Déjame!-

-Te enseñare a comportarse Kyle- Erick tomo los pelirrojos cabellos de chico y lo jalo escaleras abajo, entro a la cocina, tomo la regadera del lavadero y mojo a Kyle con el agua helada

-Basta!- Kyle lloraba e intentaba defenderse pero Erick era más fuerte -Basta ya! por favor Basta!-

Tras un par de minutos Erick por fin soltó al pelirrojo -Arreglate nos vamos en 15min- dijo con simpleza al salir y dejar a Kyle llorando en el piso de la cocina

Apenas Kyle pudo ponerse de pie subió temblando las escaleras a buscar una toalla para secarse, una vez seco entro a su cuarto y tomo algo de ropa que ponerse, tomo un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, nada muy llamativo  
-Por que?!- ya estaba terminado de arreglarse pero un no podía dejar de llorar -Cálmate Kyle por favor...- dijo para sí mismo, preparándose para bajar

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su manager esperándolo en la puerta, respiro profundo y apretó los dientes -Sonríe un poco Kyle- dijo Erick acariciando la mejilla del judío, Kyle lo miro con odio -Vámonos- Erick actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido

~o~o~o~o~o~

Al llegar a la residencia donde sería la fiesta se toparon con una iluminación exagerada, autos lujos entrando y saliendo y muchas personas importantes con trajes extravagantes

Kyle bajo del Audi y fue recibido por la misma chica rubia que había visto en la mañana, ella llevaba un precioso vestido rojo entallado que la hacía lucir muy linda -Chicos que bueno que vinieron!- dijo recibiendo a ambos con un abrazo

-No podíamos faltar a una fiesta tuya- alardeo Erick, la chica solo río y bebió un poco de la copa que tenía en la mano

-Te vez muy linda Bebe- dijo Kyle tímidamente mientras acomodaba los cabellos desordenados de la chica

-G... Gracias Kyle- las palabras del pelirrojo la hicieron sonrojarse  
-Adelante diviértanse-

Los tres ingresaron a la enorme residencia, estaba llena de gente por todos lados, la música resonaba por todo el lugar por lo que era algo difícil hablar sin gritar

Un grupo de chicas paso por el centro de la sala y Erick se fue detrás de ellas dejando a Kyle solo nuevamente

-Erick?!...- Kyle lo vio alejarse y dio por hecho que él chico no regresaría en un rato

Kyle se paseó un rato entre la gente hablando ocasionalmente con alguien pero nunca una conversación larga, habían pasado un par de horas cuando Kyle ya no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza, harto se fue a recargar en uno de los pilares más alejados de la fiesta que encontró

-Te encuentras bien?!- la voz de un chico llamo la atención de Kyle

-ah?!...- al voltear se encontró con un apuesto joven de cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos del mismo color  
-S... Si...- Kyle se quedo anonadado ante la profunda mirada del chico, aún hipnotizado por el chico Kyle se levantó del suelo -Hola... Soy Kyle...- por más que intentó no sonar como un completo idiota no logró

-Soy Christoph DeLorne- contesto indiferente tendiéndole la mano

Kyle la tomo volviendo de una vez por todas a la realidad

A diferencia de los demás Christoph no estaba vestido de manera formal, por el contrario llevaba unos jeans, una playera beige y una chamarra café , el cabello desordenado y era notable que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por arreglase

-Veo que ya se conocieron!- Bebe llego entusiasta con sus invitados  
- Kyle que tienes?!- la chica se sorprendió por el aspecto enfermo del chico

-Oh... No es nada, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza- dijo tranquilizando a la chica

-Seguro?... No quieres tomar algo?-insistió la rubia

-Íbamos a salir a tomar algo de aire- interrumpió Christoph

-Oh! De acuerdo- después de escuchar eso la rubia se incorporó de nuevo a la fiesta

-Vamos- el castaño se acercó a una de las puertas del jardín trasero e hizo un gesto para que el ojiverde lo siguiera

Kyle tardo unos segundos en entender pero salió detrás del chico

El jardín era amplio, lleno de arbustos bien cuidados, cortados con diferentes y extravagantes formas, un estrecho camino de rocas iluminado por faroles cruzaba todo el jardín, en medio había un kiosco pintado de blanco dentro de este había un par de mesitas y sillas

-Que hermoso...- susurro Kyle admirado de la belleza del jardín

Christoph suspiro desinteresado -A mi me parece común- el castaño comenzó a caminar por el jardín dejando atrás a Kyle

-Supongo que en Francia es común pero aquí no- dijo Kyle al andándole el paso

-Como sabes que soy francés?- pregunto Christoph mirando extrañado al chico

Kyle lo miro con ironía -No luces como americano... Además DeLorne no es nombre muy común aquí-

-Pues no creo que "Broflovski" sea muy común- Christoph se sentó en una de las sillas del kiosco y puso los pies sobre la mesa

-Pues no, pero yo soy judío- Kyle tiro los pies del castaños de la mesa y se sentó una silla cercana

-Parece que no te sientes tan mal como te vez- a Christoph no pareció agradarle la actitud del chico

Kyle arrugo la nariz molesto y desvío la mirada cruzándose de brazos; ninguno de los dos se había llevando una buena impresión del otro

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que él francés saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar

-Apagalo por favor- dijo Kyle con la cabeza contra la banca

-Pensé que estabas dormido- Kyle llevaba un rato en la misma posición por lo que Christoph dedujo que se había dormido

-No...- contesto Kyle aún sin levantase -Apagalo...-

Christoph miro el cigarrillo y lo tiro para apagarlo con el pie -Por que?-

Kyle finalmente se levantó -El aroma es realmente molesto... Gracias- Kyle tallo su rostro cansado por lo visto el dolor no había mejorado

De pronto gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer convirtiéndose rápidamente en una tormenta

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que esto empeore- dijo Christoph levantándose de la silla

Kyle lo miro y se levantó lentamente -Tienes razón-

Ambos se acercaron a la orilla de kiosco preparándose para correr hacia la casa cruzando bajo la lluvia a través del jardín -Corre!-

Al llegar al interior, estaba mucho más vacía que antes, pero aún había gente

-Kyle?!... Oh oh!- Bebe se acercó y se vio muy apenada

-Que ocurre?-pregunto el pelirrojo sin entender

-Erick estaba algo ebrio así que le dije a tu chofer que lo llevara a casa... Y como no te encontré supuse que te habías ido...- dijo nerviosa

Kyle suspiro pesadamente, Erick lo había abandonado una vez más -No te preocupes Bebe- disculpo a la chica

-Quieres que llame a alguien para que te lleve?!- la rubia realmente se sentía culpable

-Yo lo llevo- Christoph se ofreció a llevar a Kyle hasta su casa

-Enserio?!- Kyle se sorprendió por el amable acto del chico, tomando en cuenta que hace unos minutos se odiaban

-Si-

Ambos salieron por la puerta principal de la residencia, ahora la lluvia era más fuerte

el chico del Vallet Parking se acercó a la entrada con un Camaro amarillo -Aquí esta- dijo entregando las llaves a Christoph

Kyle y Christoph subieron al automóvil sin mojarse demasiado

-Es por...- Kyle iba a decirle la dirección de su residencia al chico

-Ya la se, Bebe me la dijo- interrumpió Christoph antes de que terminara -Tranquilo tu duerme- Christoph encendió la calefacción del auto para hacer el ambiente agradable

Kyle lo dudó un poco e incluso llego a desconfiar del chico, pero término convenciéndose -De acuerdo- Kyle se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto lo me mejor que pudo y se quedo dormido

~o~o~o~o~o~

-Llegamos- Christoph movió levemente a Kyle para despertarlo

-Ya?... Gracias- dijo el ojiverde aún adormilado

-Vamos- un seguía lloviendo pero Christoph bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta al pelirrojo

El pelirrojo bajó del auto aún con sueño, que desapareció apenas sintió la helada lluvia caer sobre él  
-Waa! Hace frío!- Christoph se quitó la chamarra y se la puso encima al judío -Gr... Gracias- Kyle se sonrojó cuando lo hizo

Caminaron por el jardín delantero de la residencia hasta la puerta

-Bien que pases linda noche Kyle- dijo Christoph despidiéndose del chico

-Hasta luego- Kyle abrazo al chico, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso que dejo a Kyle contra la puerta -Q... Quieres pasar?...- Suspiro apenas se separaron unos centímetros

-Y tu manager...?- pregunto el francés sin separarse del chico

-Demasiado ebrio- aseguro Kyle

Christoph sonrió dando por hecho que se quedaría, Kyle abrió la puerta y se encontró con Erick totalmente dormido en el sofá

Christoph y Kyle subieron en silencio las escaleras y se encerraron en el cuarto del pelirrojo

Kyle se suspiro nervioso y se quitó la chamarra, segundo después Christoph se incorporó tomando a Kyle desde atrás y besando su cuello -Ah...!- Kyle junto sus labios con los del francés y ambos cayeron a la cama -Ngh...- Christoph paso sus manos por el cuerpo de Kyle desnudandolo poco a poco; paso poco tiempo antes de que ambos terminarán totalmente desnudos  
-C... Christoph...- gimió Kyle de rodillas en la cama con los brazos apoyados en la misma, el francés tomo su miembro y lo introdujo en el cuerpo del chico -Ah... Nya...!-

-K... Kyle...!- la envestidas del francés eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas

Christoph elevo un poco la cadera de Kyle sin dejar de masturbarlo  
-Ngh... Ahhh!- Kyle se vino llenando su vientre y el de su compañero, que segundos después lo hizo dentro de él

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama exhaustos -Jetaime...- Christoph tomo la barbilla del pelirrojo y le dio un tierno beso antes de quedarse dormidos

* * *

*Nuevamente agradezco los Reviews!

*Espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto! ;)

*Gracias por leer :3


End file.
